The invention discussed herein specifically is a tool to remove the motor extension shaft from the main drive motor of a General Electric (G.E.) automatic washer, Hotpoint automatic washer, or any other automatic washer using a similar clutch and motor arrangement. The motor extension shaft, in combination with a clutch assembly, drives the automatic washer transmission. The main drive motor shaft is inserted into the motor extension shaft and secured in place with a U-bolt, block, and two lock nuts. After a period of use, rust and foreign particles tend to weld the union so that the main drive shaft is sealed to the inside of the motor extension shaft. This invention provides a method, by creating the tool necessary to remove the motor extension shaft within seconds and without damage to the motor extension shaft or the main drive motor shaft after the motor extension shaft removal tool is set in place.